extraterrestrialfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Rodraxus
Rodraxus (ROW-DRAX-US) is a member of a species known as the Barask'hi (BAR-RASK-HIGH). Rodraxus was kidnapped from his home, along with several others of his race, by a group of slavers who intended to sell him in exchange for produce from the world they were taking him to. However, he escaped his imprisonment and fled the ship in an escape pod - landing on Earth (which was 'under quarantine' by the higher authorities due to humanity's more negative qualities). Trapped with no way to get off Earth, Rodraxus (becoming known by the nicknames 'Slash' or 'Rhodes' to those who he befriended) decided to try and help humanity while also protecting his newfound allies from the slavers and any other species that ignore the quarantine around Earth. 'Story' 'General Information' On his home-world of Barask, Rodraxus' species were the dominant life forms on the planet. In appearance, the creatures looked like human-reptilian hybrids - wearing simple clothing to cover themselves. The species was divided in different family 'clans' - all of whom roamed a different territory. Despite been in clans, there was a reasonable peace between the groups (with the occasional conflict given the right conditions or time of year). During times of hardship, clans would join together into 'super-clans' to help each other survive. The Barask'hi had several unique traits, including been able to camouflage themselves very effectively. They could also exhale a fast-acting paralyzing gas from their lungs when hunting to successfully bring down prey bigger and/or stronger than them. The gas was also flammable, which made it useful for starting fires. Their eyesight was equally as effective at night as it was during the day, while their other senses were heightened to help them to hunt or sense potential danger. In some cases, they could detach parts of their body (most notably their tails) which they could quickly grow back in a matter of hours. They could also secrete a pheromone that would deaden their scent - making them almost invisible. In terms of their lifestyles, the Barask'hi were spiritually evolved - sharing a connection with their world - while their society was best comparable to the Native Americans on Earth but with a greater equality within the families. Their spirituality had enabled the clans to develop psychic powers - which they amplified and manifested using crystals found on their planet. The Alphas (leaders) of each clan - both male and female - possessed wings that would easily allow them to soar over thousands of kilometers in search of food or a new home. The eldest youngsters who were old enough would also grow their own wings and would either assume control of the family clan when the time was right, or leave and start a clan of their own. For Rodraxus, he and his wife were the current Alphas of their family clan - which had previously been a rather sizable family. 'Invasion and Capture' However, their world would soon come crashing down hard. It started with seeing the lights in the sky - lights that belonged to another extraterrestrial species known as the Vartocs. The Vartocs were an reptile/insectoid race who - while technologically advanced - had the mentality comparable to humanity during the times of slavery in the Middle Ages. After initially making their presence known by attacking several of the tribe to establish their 'superiority' due to their technology. Seeing the potential to make money off the clan members, the Vartocs began to kidnap members of the various clans - preferring the males for their potential to be used for manual labor. Those who resisted capture were 'punished' both with physical abuse inflicted on them and their families been murdered. When Rodraxus' family clan was attacked, the Vartoc targeted Rodraxus after he fiercely retaliated to the attempted kidnap of his family members. Despite his efforts, Rodraxus was brought down by the Vartoc's 'stun-staffs' (used both as a taser-style weapon and a close-combat weapon). As he was restrained, he was forced to watch as his wife - who was pregnant with Rodraxus' unborn son - was brutally murdered by the Vartocs. Brought aboard one of the Vartoc's slavery vessels, Rodraxus' wings were forcibly cut away before the sadistic individuals who performed the act painfully cauterized the wounds - leaving Rodraxus in agony and filled with seething hatred as the Vartocs departed his home-world; intending to sell the male clan members they had captured in return for other goods. 'Breakout' However, the Vartocs had truly underestimated how clever and fast a learner Rodraxus was - as well as how far he was willing to go to escape his family's murderers. Taking in everything he saw and heard, Rodraxus learned (thanks to a device been put over his mouth and behind his ears to overcome the language barrier) more about his enemies and their ship. Soon, he and his fellow 'brothers' from the various clans were gathered and introduced to the Vartoc's priest. The priest - no less cruel and sadistic - referred to the Barask'hi as an 'inferior and sinful' race who now belonged to the Vartoc and would learn the 'one true religion' of the Vartoc, with the warning of severe punishment for those who refused. Taking a copy of the 'Vartocias' Holy Book to his cell with him, Rodraxus put his escape plan into action. When the priest came in to check if he was taking the religion in, Rodraxus deliberately incited the priest by destroying the book in front of him - prompting the priest to advance towards him with the intention of physically attacking the captive Barusk'hiian. However, Rodraxus had telekinetically broken free of his restraints and anticipated the Priest's attack - using his razor-sharp claws to tear open the Vartoc's throat before smashing his head against the metal wall. As a pair of guards raced in to apprehend Rodraxus, the cunning warrior unleashed another hidden trait by hitting both guards with a blast of the paralyzing gas from his lungs. 'Escape to a New World' Free, Rodraxus seized the stun-staff of one of the guards before activating his body's camouflage. Sneaking around the ship and avoiding the guards - who had been made aware of his escape - Rodraxus managed to find a store room full of items from his planet that the Vartocs had taken (including several of the crystals used to amplify and manifest his species psychic powers). Adjusting the staff by replacing the 'tasers' with two of the crystals, Rodraxus now had a much more effective weapon. Continuing to slip through the slaver's ship, it was soon clear to him that taking control of the vessel was a futile plan. Learning instead that they were passing by a planet whose environment would suit him, Rodraxus decided to take his chances at escape - even though it saddened him that he couldn't save any of his clan brothers without getting caught or killed. Finding the 'planetary survival suits' used by the Vartocs (their designs based on the 'heralds' who served their God), Rodraxus stole one and managed to get into it, with the technologically advanced material automatically adjusting to fit his body. Thanks to the internal computer also automatically adjusting - regardless of the species who had climbed into the suit - Rodraxus learned how to use the suit thanks to the information been beamed into his brain and immediately processed. Managing to make his way to the escape pods with little trouble, Rodraxus destroyed the magnetic clamp mechanism before climbing into one of the escape pods. Using the computer's information available to him, the cunning warrior deployed all the escape pods at once - this allowing his escape just in time as the soldiers aboard the slaver's vessel caught up and tried to stop him. With the magnetic clamp mechanism destroyed, the soldiers could only watch as the escape pod hurtled towards the planet they were passing - a small planet under Quarantine by the higher authorities and known to its inhabitants as 'Earth'. 'New Allies, Old Enemies' Rodraxus' escape pod crash landed in New Zealand - with him hiding it before moving from place to place to avoid anyone getting a true fix on his location, while finding food and shelter anywhere he could. Despite his moves from place to place, Rodraxus could not hide his curiosity and admiration of the two islands he would cross frequently - for their beauty and uniqueness mesmerized him yet, in a way he could not explain, it reminded him so much of the world he had left behind. Thanks to the computer in the armour he had stolen, the audio output of his speech was immediately translated into English. Despite keeping to himself, destiny would have a different plan in store. While hiding in the river, he 'watched' the area around him using his psychic senses. Soon enough, he watched as a teenage girl called Willow Anderson (who was walking home by herself) was ambushed by three large men and carried into a derelict warehouse. Finding himself fearing for the girl's safety, Rodraxus camouflaged himself before slipping into the warehouse - watching to his horror and anger as the men were revealed to be Vartoc warriors who were searching for him, but their leader had instead decided to spend some time to 'purify' this world's "sinful creatures". Restrained by the evil creatures, Willow screamed out for help - with Rodraxus been the only one to hear and the only one to act. Creating a distraction that led two of the trio to investigate, Rodraxus slipped down and took out both soldiers silently by using a brief blast of his paralyzing gas to bring them down - quietly breaking their necks. With two of the group dealt with, he snuck behind the leader - who was preparing to rape Willow. Casting stealth aside, Rodraxus revealed himself and grabbed hold of the Vartoc warrior, throwing him aside and telling Willow to run. However, Willow was unable to as the leader had sealed the warehouse doors with some of his technology - forcing Willow to remain out of the way as he and Rodraxus began a heated battle. Rodraxus proved himself a solid combatant - exercising his species warrior skills and cunning combined with the enhancements of his armour and his psychic powers. Showing no mercy, Rodraxus manifested his psychic powers through the staff as a pair of telekinetic blades before using the weapon to inflict several gaping wounds on his oppressor - causing streams of green blood to pour from the injuries. Dying, the leader pulled out a gun and prepared to shoot Willow - only for Rodraxus to jump in front and - manipulating the psychic energies again - transformed the staff into a shield which reflected the laser blast back. Hit in the head by his own shot (which frazzled the Vartoc's mind), the leader's body fell lifelessly to the ground. Following this 'victory', Willow shyly thanked the alien stranger for saving her, with Rodraxus entering a brief conversation with her before helping her get out of the warehouse. Talking some more while hidden from sight, the two agreed to meet again in seclusion - although Rodraxus extracted a promise from Willow that she would tell no-one of his existence. 'New Adventures' The two soon began to meet on a regular basis - with Rodraxus managing to work out (with help from Willow) how to activate his suit's 'reality illusion' and thus appear in a human form - taking on the name 'Rodrigo' during this form. Having done so, the meetings between the two became much easier as they were able to go out together in the day. Thanks to the computer inside his suit, Rodraxus managed to learn quickly the customs of humanity without drawing much attention. However, there was still the issue of the Vartocs been sent to kill or capture him - although Rodraxus's psychic senses were able to detect when a Vartoc was nearby, and thus alert him in advance. Despite the background threat and occasional threats from other sources - such as a group of thugs trying to mug Rodraxus and Willow but failing miserably - Rodraxus and Willow began to spend more and more time together. As well as Willow showing him around more, Rodraxus began to teach her how to 'activate' her psychic abilities herself and develop them - along with teaching her combat skills to enable her to defend herself if the need arose. During his time pretending to be human, Rodraxus was introduced to Willow's family and friends - although only a few of her friends learned of his true heritage. With the Vartocs frequently having their pride dented by Rodraxus thwarting them, they decided to change their tactics and instead dispatched a mind-controlled mercenary called Pulichina - an extraterrestrial made of living metal from the now destroyed world Sarophagas. Sending her to Earth with a squad of Vartoc soldiers, Pulichina transformed into a black high-performance car and mentally hacked into all CCTV and surveillance cameras to seek out Willow - having been told she would likely know Rodraxus's location. However, Pulichina seemed to be having a lucky day as the cameras quickly picked up Willow's location - with the girl already been in the company of Rodraxus (who was in his human form, Rodrigo). Pulichina followed the pair to Willow's home and remained outside - although Rodraxus had already detected her. After Pulichina ditched a group of teenagers who had broken into her while she was in her car form, Rodraxus openly communicated with her; with the two agreeing to meet inside an old warehouse to battle honorably. Agreeing to this, Pulichina met with Rodraxus in the location - transforming into her true form - before the two drew their weapons and began their battle, with Willow watching with relative safety. The battle was fierce, with Pulichina and Rodraxus proving powerful and durable combatants. During the fight, Rodraxus telepathically scanned Pulichina's mind - finding to his surprise that much of her life, in particular her childhood, was missing. Questioning her on this during the battle, Pulichina initially dismissed him - thinking he was trying to distract her. Due to this, Rodraxus immediately suspected some form of mind control. As the battle carried on, however, the squad of Vartoc soldiers - getting bored of waiting - beamed down to Earth to assist in Rodraxus' death. Seeking a way to free Pulichina of her mind control, Rodraxus surrounded himself with a telekinetic shield and utilized his telepathic power to attempt to break the lock on her memories. Feeling this, Pulichina attempted to attack him, but was unable to breach his shield. Rodraxus eventually prevailed - unlocking the dormant memories of the Metalloxis mercenary. By unlocking her memories, it also restored her genetic link with her species - allowing her to see when her species first repelled the Vartocs before suddenly becoming their slaves. Realizing her entire species had been subjugated, Pulichina collapsed to her knees and sobbed for knowing that her people had become enslaved to such a brutal and hated enemy, with Willow and Rodraxus attempting to comfort her. At that point, the Vartoc Squad entered and prepared to kill both Rodraxus and Willow. However, with her memories now restored, Pulichina attacked the Vartocs mercilessly in a bloody rage - slaughtering each of them before teleporting back to the ship, absorbing it into herself and thus gaining its abilities, which included a link with the Vartoc main computer. Pulichina later returned to Earth a short while later - now aware of what had happened to her, her people and her home. Thanking Rodraxus for freeing her of her servitude, she offered to give him a ride back to his home-world, although Rodraxus politely refused - stating that Earth was his home now as he had nothing left to go back to. Pulichina accepted this as well as stating that she may as well join them on Earth - as she too has no home to go back to. Following this, Pulichina became an ally to Willow and Rodraxus - helping them whenever the Vartocs came to try and capture them. Powers/Abilities 'Natural Abilities' *'Resilient/Durable:' Able to endure a lot pain and keep on going, as well as been able to survive a variety of weathers and environments. *'Enhanced Senses: '''Rodraxus' species have heightened senses, including been able to see equally well both at day and night, been able to pick up on scents that are miles away, etc. *'Enhanced Abilities: Rodraxus is much stronger, faster and more agile then others of his kind as well as several other species, due to been an Alpha. *'Prehensile Tail: '''Their tail can be used as another limb. The tail is very strong, with it been strong enough to send an enemy flying backward. It is also detachable, with a new one growing back after a few hours. *'Extendable Finger Claws: 'Located on his hands, his finger claws can extend - with the claws themselves been razor sharp. *'Raptor Toe Claw: 'A raised and sharpened claw on their feet, which helps them latch onto moving prey during hunts. At other times, it can be used offensively. *'Wings (Previously): 'Before the Vartocs forceably removed his wings, Rodraxus was capable of flight and was shown to be a master of the air. *'Combat Master: 'Rodraxus - been an Alpha - was a master of his species many styles of combat, both armed and unarmed. Although his species had no access to guns, they used a weapon similar to a bow and arrow for long range. *'Chameleonic Ability: 'Able to camouflage themselves extremely effectively, even when moving. *'Pheromone Neutralization: 'Naturally able to secrete a chemical that deadens his scent, which makes him nearly impossible to track without advanced technology. *'Paralyzing/Flammable Gas: 'Mainly used during hunts, although it had the added benefit of been flammable - making it a useful offensive weapon. *'Poison Fangs: 'Although most often no longer used after the younglings gain the ability to use the paralyzing gas, the fangs were still available to use in the time of greatest need. The 'poison' was a liquid version of the gas. *'Psychic Powers: 'Rodraxus' species were capable of both telepathy and telekinesis, which they used for a variety of purposes. 'Equipment *'Planetary Survival Suit: '''The suit is designed to physically adapt itself to the wearer to best associate their needs - including been able to mimic the user's natural physical abilities thanks to the microscopic robots (nanites) located within it. *The suit contains an internal computer, which beams the necessary information into the wearer's brain about how to control and best utilize the suit. *The computer also controlled the audio output, so that Rodraxus could speak in his native tongue and it would be translated into a different language - such as English. *The suit is fitted with an anti-gravity flight system, due to the designs of the suits been based on the 'heralds' of Vartoc religion. Thanks to been a natural flyer before his wings were removed, Rodraxus is able to utilize this skill very efficiently. The suit also allows flight inside the vacuum of space, but its time in this environment is limited to several hours. *The suit can project a 'reality illusion', thus making those who see the suit wearer think it is one of their own people. For example, on Earth, a being wearing the suit would look human. *Thanks to the nanites and the internal computer, the suit is able to repair itself if damaged. *'Staff: '''Originally used as a close combat weapon as well as a twin-ended taser for dealing with violent individuals. The staff can split in two at the middle, allowing it to become two weapons at once. *The staff Rodraxus uses has had its tasers replaced with two crystals from Barask - which are used for amplifying and manifesting his species psychic powers. With this adjustment, Rodraxus can manifest his telekinetic power as a blade, hammer, etc. *Like the suit, the staff can adjust to the user's physical abilities. For example, it can turn invisible when Rodraxus activates his natural camouflage. *The metal the staff is made from can be adjusted telepathically - growing or shrinking in length as per the wielder's needs. Category:DeltaSquad5's Content Category:Original Content Category:Images of Characters Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Hybrids Category:Males Category:Images of Alien Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Psychic Individuals Category:Heroes Category:Images of Sapient Species Category:Marked for Deletion Category:Candidates for deletion